Overthrown
by window124
Summary: It was the first time in his life he had the desire to do something absolutely crazy. AU
1. Bathsheba

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

-Leonard Cohen "Hallelujah"

It was the first time in his life he had the desire to do something absolutely crazy. He had been a man above reproach most of his life. He went to church like a good Protestant every Sunday, thumbing through psalms (he felt a certain empathy with King David at the moment) and singing hymns as if his life depended on it. He tried his best to be straight forward in his political life and run the campaign he believed in even though Cyrus thought it was a losing formula. And even though he and Mellie barely talked to each to each other he'd never betrayed their vows. He never strayed. That was not what an honorable man did, as he father once said. An honorable man sticks with those who stuck with them. So he put down his desires, his wants, his personal dreams and lived, if not contented, then driven by his goal to become president.

Until she came. She had said her name was Olivia Pope and it was branded into his brain and heart like a cattle prod. He was confused and baffled by the turn of events and knew that he things he was thinking and feeling were wrong. That this woman caused this and she had to go. Cyrus talked him out of it, in his way, and soon he was in a hallway alone with her. Looking at her. Struggling to breathe.

And now she was standing in front of him saying that she would breathe, eat, and live Fitzgerald Grant and how lucky he'd be to have her and he felt both his heart and dick leap at the thought.

_This is crazy._ He thought to himself. But he found his eyes drifting to her lips as she tried to continue. They looked soft. Tender. Ready for plunder. Fitzgerald Grant felt his mouth moving but there was nothing but the haze of her inside of him. Words were said but he couldn't take his eyes of her eye or her lips. A look of discomfort and then recognition came over her face and then her mouth opened out of…desire?

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Fitz thought in succession but he could not help but be caught in her undercurrent like a boy who thought he knew how to swim but was unexpectedly caught by something bigger than himself. He never felt anything like this. This abandon. This reckless feeling of going out of control but being put together at the same time. He suddenly remembered laughing sardonically with Mellie after a sermon that pointed out the temptation of David on the roof watching Bathsheba wash herself. What David risked to be with her and how it almost caused the destruction of his kingdom. The honor David gave up just to be between her thighs and to have her love. Fitz believed in no such things. That any woman could tempt a man in such a way. What man would risk his power and influence for a woman? Who would be so stupid?

Fitz suddenly realized he would burn the world for the woman in front of him and he didn't even know her middle name.

He backed from her as if she burned him and she seemed equally shocked.

"Is this why you wanted to fire me?"

Fitz froze and didn't know how to respond but found himself once again in her trance. He was unsure of who made the move first but her small hand was soon in his.

"Follow me." He whispered, cautiously moving down the hall and hoping like hell no one saw them.

* * *

She had never been this crazy. Olivia prided herself in her professionalism. About how she could keep a distance from the people she had fixed. There had been many men, both single and married, who tried to get her to break her professionalism with no success. Who had tried to wine and dine her. Who tried to make her break her ice queen persona. She had never taken the bait. She had been with Edison and even that couldn't stop her ambitions and they had broken it off. Nothing stood in the way of doing her job. No one.

Then why was she entering this closet with this man she barely knew? Why was she kissing him passionately as if she had known him forever and missed him for just as long?

Their lips crashed together and her back slammed against the door as he pressed his palms on either side of her head on the door. Her hands where rubbing his back sweetly and then going lower to squeeze his ass aggressively. He growled at that and pulled her away from the door.

"What. Are. We. Doing?" She said as she peppered his lips with her kisses. She felt the buttons of her blouse being unbuttoned and her jacket being removed with quick movements. She felt high. She felt out of control. She felt home.

"You feel so damn good." Fitz whispered as he touched the skin of her stomach.

"Governor."

"Don't call me that here." He warned as he nipped her bottom lip. If anyone else had talked to her in such a way she would have given them a piece of her mind. With him? She felt her sex becoming wet with want.

"Then what do I call you?" She moaned as Fitz's tongue found her pulse point.

"I like Fitz. Fitz." He backed up some and looked her in the eye. "What do I call you?"

She didn't want him to talk anymore as she started working on the buttons of his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs, and soon his shirt joined her jacket and blouse. Olivia knew the light in the closet was not doing him much justice put she felt down his chest and was delighted in the hair she found there. A sharp breath escaped him as she toyed with his nipples.

"What are you doing to me, Livvie?"

A chill came down her spine at his choice of name and the catch in his voice as he said it. She put her arms around his shoulders and let her fingers play in his hair. He leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

She rode him slowly, as if there was all the time in the world and there were not an army of volunteers, staffers, and campaign managers outside the door going into battle plans for New Hampshire. Her breast shook as he pumped up into her, matching her own rhythm against him. His palms rubbed part of her thigh and then moved to her ass to grip, setting the pace for their lovemaking a bit quicker.

"Shit, Fitz."

Olivia fingers caressed his chest and Fitz maneuver to sit up. He wanted to be close to her. He wanted to hug her to him, her breast touching his chest, her finger entangled in his brown locks. He wanted to look into her eyes . Everything would be better if he could look in her eyes and see her.

"Look at me, Livvie."

She gazed at him with her dark brown eyes and he felt himself becoming undone. He didn't know her but knew her better than anyone. He'd never felt this connection before. He felt her tighten on his cock and knew it was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time before she became undone too.

"Fitz!" Her fingers scrapped his scalp and he pulled on her to bring her closer to him as they embraced, him still moving against her.

"I want…" Fitz whispered and she knew what he was thinking.

"I'm…pill."

"Shit!" Fitz inhaled and plunged deeper. His eyes squeezed closed and he felt his stomach flip as if he were on a roller coaster and waves and waves of pleasure rippled through him.

They were both still unsure of what had just happen. How they could have done such a thing after just seeing each other for the first time that day. But inside of themselves they knew that it wouldn't stop. That it couldn't stop. They collected their clothes and straightened each other up, her wiping away her lipstick from his well kissed lips, he straightening her blouse as she quickly put it on. Fitz kissed her quickly and then they both went back out into the heat of the campaign.


	2. Faking It

The Nymph that undoes me, is fair and unkind;  
No less than a wonder by Nature designed.  
She's the grief of my heart, the joy of my eye ;  
And the cause of a flame that never can die !

-Sir George Etherege

It was a difficult thing to arrange a man who you had just had passionate sex with in a broom closet into faking a loving marriage. But here she was, sitting in front of this couple who looked like they would rather be anywhere else but in a room together. And with Governor Grant continuing to give her heated looks and shifting in his chair uncomfortably which made her shift in a return volley of discomfort and desire.

They had not spoken much since their first and only encounter. They had passed each other in the hall and exchange pleasantries quickly and curtly. They had tossed ideas about voting districts and stump speeches across from each other as Cyrus stirred his coffee in irritation and frustration at the polls. But in speaking about what had happen? How they had crashed together and made love like they never had with another person before? Both seemed gun shy to broach the subject.

She had been dealing with her own guilt about what she did. What type of woman was she? Hadn't she spent nights drinking wine and eating popcorn describing to Abby how she hated women who stole married men from other women? How they lacked respect for themselves? How both she and Abby had nodded their heads in silent agreement that such women were below contempt? And she had done it within minutes of seeing this man. This married man. This married man with two adorable children and a beautiful wife that were made for Christmas postcards. She had no idea what had gotten into her. Had no idea what had overcome her in the moment of noticing his blue gray eyes flashing heat and…love towards her. It was like this invisible string and made her come to him, something beyond herself, something that needed to be answered with his kisses and his desire on her flesh. And now, every time she saw him, she felt the string grow stronger and sing its presence and their connection to one another like a siren on the sea. At night she would touch herself almost raw thinking about this man, about his strength, his virility, his powerful thrusts, but mostly his eyes. His eyes showed her everything. Eyes that hid nothing from her. And she saw him and he saw her and the world made sense. She felt, for the first time in years, like she was where she belonged. With him.

Olivia had contemplating walking into Cyrus' office several time and telling him she couldn't do the job. That she was flattered by his belief in her but this was going to be too tough of a challenge with someone of her experience. But she would always see Fitz in the halls, or give a speech, and she was determined even more to stay and help him win. She was coming to find him as much of a leader as Cyrus saw him as. He was kind and considerate to the staffers. He was gentle and patient with the interns. He was principled and patriotic when it came to matters of state. The only thing he lacked was passion. He seemed listless in interviews and the campaign was rocked when a small newspaper reporter asked the reasons why he wanted to be president and Fitz had struggled with an answer. It was an unforgivable gaffe in the middle of the campaign and Cyrus had chewed him out good. Staffers said the same thing in whispers in bars and taverns across New Hampshire. Governor Grant didn't care. Governor Grant didn't want it bad enough. He needed to be more human. More relatable. He needed fire in his belly and loins so he could fight a ferocious Sally Langston. It was these conversations after hours that finally made her bite the bullet and get Mellie Grant on the phone to get her to come to her husband's aid.

"You have to actually speak to one another."

"I speak all the time."

"Not to each other."

Olivia eyes cut to Fitz and he was giving her that stare again. That hungry stare. Like he was mentally undressing her with his eyes and having his way with her mentally. He had to stop that or this was not going to work. It was hard to concentrate knowing what those lips and hands could do to her body. Olivia gave a sharp inhale.

"I'm going to have to talk to you each alone."

* * *

"Did you study what I gave you?"

Fitz felt irritated by Cyrus' mother hen routine. "Yes, mother. I ate my peas too."

"Sarcasm won't win you an election you ungrateful sonofabitch."

"Why did you hire her? I thought she was supposed to help us?" Fitz accused as she stared at the door that held his wife and his…what was she to him? Not a lover because they had only been together one time. Not a friend, she barely spoke to him. Not even really an employee. An employee took commands not gave them.

"She can't help you if you aren't willing to help yourself." Cyrus whispered harshly.

Fitz put his hands through his hair and thought back to that moment in the closet. He had messed up. He'd been messing up since she came in his life and all the things he thought he was, honorable, steadfast, loyal, were falling to the wayside quickly in her presence. He had never been a man who slept around. He had seen plenty of it from other politicians in his career but he'd never been one. So what was so different about this woman? Why did he crave her still? Why did his breath catch every time he saw her? Why did he feel like he loved her?

_Nonsense. _ His brain thought but his heart wished to disagree. It was only his luck that would lead him to fall for a woman the first moment he met her and he cherished seeing her every day. He noted the tea she liked the best among the habitual coffee drinkers and made sure there was a bunch of jasmine tea lying around for her during late meetings, their eyes meeting when she discovered it, a small mysterious grin on her features.. He found himself looking at her from across a room and smiling when she smiled when she told a joke to another person. He had googled her and gathered the things that he could about her career, lifestyle, and if she was dating anyone. He felt like a reckless teenage boy with a crush but he knew she felt the same. She had to in order to have made love to him the way she had. To touch him the ways she had.

But this was the wrong time. Of all the times he libido wanted to go into overdrive and his heart wanted to burst in his chest from wanting someone, a presidential election when you were almost fifty years old and married with two kids was not the place. Maybe if he had known her sooner it would be different. Maybe if he had met her even a couple of months ago in the colds of Iowa he might have taken the exit one of his advisors suggested to save face and drop out of the race after the last caucus was run. But now he was in the hunt. He was down in the polls but not so far down he couldn't make a real race of it and seeing this woman every day, working her heart out for him, was making him feel more energetic about things and people than he had in years.

"This is going to work Fitz. I've seen her. She's a miracle worker."

Fitz sat back in his chair and examined Cyrus for a moment. "She's going to have to be if she thinks we're going to be able to fake our marriage not being dead."

* * *

Olivia had to admit she found she admired Mellie Grant despite the fact that she was being a pain in the ass right now. She knew what she wanted. She had the ambition. And Olivia knew that if she had been born a little bit earlier, she would be in much the same situation as Mellie Grant.

"Our marriage is just fine."

"It doesn't look fine from the outside."

"Why? Because we aren't near to fornication every time we are in shot of the camera?"

_That might actually help. _Olivia thought as a fixer but was repulsed by the image that came to her of them together, husband and wife. Something in her stomach and gut said, _Mine, _and she was horrified at her own reaction and felt shame and guilt. She and Governor Grant were a one-time deal. Whatever insanity they had when they first met wouldn't be repeated. Couldn't be repeated. Especially not when she was supposed to make a big happy family out of the Grants.

_Focus._

"We don't need you to fornicate. We need you to act like a couple in love."

"Tallorder. But I know my husband. We can go on some rallies and make up for it…"

"There are some things that people notice about couples, Mrs. Grant. It is almost on an instinctual level."

_He holds her against his chest and they rock back and forward in an ancient dance that they neither invented nor created._

"A chemistry that is felt between two people that are in sync. In concert."

"_Livvie."_

"That is what you and your husband need to practice."

_Fitz was a natural as he pulled her hair and crashed his lips against her to hold back her own screams of pleasure in the closet._

Liv snapped from her own daze to find Mellie looking at her in interest.

"Must be someone special."

"You have no idea." Liv confessed before she could stop herself.

* * *

This was not a bright idea and he soon realized it as he was let into the room and Mellie left them together. Alone. Alone for the first time since their encounter in a broom closet and they felt the air change immediately. As the door shut he felt an instant need to hold her. To kiss her. To run away with her and never come back to this mess of a life. He could tell she could feel it too. That she could feel the hunger for his touch and it took everything in his power not to act on it. Not to throw the luggage off the bed and have his way with her right then and there.

"So you want me to fake it with my wife. That's going to be interesting."

She took a seat at one of the couches and he remained standing. Not wanting to get near her and blow whatever distance he was trying to maintain.

"Governor Grant, do you want to win this race?"

"Yes." It was a simple confession but still the truth. At least he thought it was the truth.

"Mellie is willing to go along with it but I'm going to need some effort from you to be a loving and gentle husband."

"I was that. For a long time I was nothing but that. Why don't you ask her why that changed?"

"I don't want to be dragged into your personal soap opera, Governor Grant."

Now he did move towards her and he could feel her tense up. The door was closed and while he was sure Cyrus was on the other end he could be quiet enough for him not to hear.

"_The moment those pretty little legs were wrapped around me was the moment you became involved." _ He kneeled beside her, the arm rest blocking the rest of his body from touching her and could see the fright in her eyes.

"_That was a slip in judgment." _ She whispered back harshly but her breath sped up as she felt his palm cup her face.

"_What is it about you?" _Fitz moved his forehead against the side of her face and both of their breaths sped up. _"Why can't…I stop?"_

"_That's what we need to do. To stop. You have a wife. You have two children. You are running for president."_

"_But I want you."_

It was a simple truth and Olivia snapped away from him and his palm and stood up. Fitz stayed on his knees.

"You are going to be a happy little family!" She exclaimed. "You are going to go out there and be a great husband and father if it kills you! You want to be a president? Start acting like one!"

She opened the door and his eyes followed the sway of her hips. Cyrus rushed to the door and gave a questioning look.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Fitz said as he stood. "Absolutely nothing."


	3. Rocky Road

The campaign bus, or as Cyrus nicknamed it, Mother Mercy, tended to full of a nervous energy any time they were just about to reach a campaign stop. The usual boisterous card games or the snores of bored reporters in the front seat gave way to tense whispers of strategy in the back and the click of laptop keyboards prepping for a story in the front.

"I didn't know ice cream was that important for Middle America, Liv." Fitz gave small sneer and Olivia rolled her eyes. The tension between them had grown immeasurably since Mellie had joined them on the campaign trail and they had been all over the media with their "happy" marriage. They would snipe and bite at each other sarcastically or Fitz would express his distrust of her judgment on certain pieces of publicity.

"Ice cream is Americana, Governor. And attending your children's ice cream social gives you inroads to a group that had been a non-starter for Republicans for generations."

Cyrus eyed each of them and shook his head. "Teachers hate Republicans because Republicans hate unions. Ice cream isn't going to change that."

"But it puts a human face on a candidate and his wife and that is what we need."

Fitz sat back in his seat and that hungry, desperate look was once again focused on her and she felt her chest become hot and she felt flustered.

"What time is the interview today?"

"One o'clock. Then you have a fundraiser with the Barchley Brothers at three and then a town hall meeting at five."

"The ice cream social?"

"Thursday at two."

Fitz didn't say it but Olivia gave a proud smile. He, in his way, had accepted her idea.

* * *

"Do you have a favorite ice cream flavor?"

He eyed her questioningly. "Not in particular."

"Flavor says a lot about the candidate."

"What if I said chocolate?"

She looked at the blue and white tie she was adjusting in the room he was going to be interviewed in, knowing he was baiting her. Knowing that he wanted to see her chest heave at his words. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"That's a conventional choice." Olivia looked up into his cobalt eyes. "Most politicians choose chocolate because they think it's a risky choice but they don't know every other politician in the world chooses the same flavor."

"So you're saying I think that I'm risky and trailblazing when I'm really conventional?"

"In so many words."

He seemed wounded by her statement and a part of her wished to take it back. Take the hurt from his face, but she had to maintain a distance. She couldn't let what happened with them before happen again.

"What's your favorite flavor? What makes you a maverick, Livvie?"

She fixed his collar and flattened it. "I like Rocky Road."

Fitz arched his eyebrow, intrigued. "Why?"

A shy smile appeared on her face. "There is something about the texture I like. Just the softness of the marshmallows mixing with the hardness of the almonds. It's chocolate ice cream but not."

"So conventional…yet surprising?"

"Yes." She looked deep into his eyes. "Conventional…yet surprising."

* * *

The ice cream social was going well. Fitz felt he was making connections with the teachers around him and felt a deep connection with them as they related the fact that they had to buy their own supplies for their children and how their pensions were being threatened by the school board. Even he and Mellie were getting along as they chatted about their children in front of reporters and the importance of a great education, whether that be public or private.

"Governor, what is your favorite ice cream?" A local reporter asked as he handed Mellie her ice cream.

"Rocky Road." He answered back and then gave Olivia a soft gaze from across the room. She nodded her head and gave him a big smile. "It's just too bad the ice cream being served here is only vanilla and chocolate. But the kids did a wonderful job in making some really delicious ice cream."

Mellie offered him some of her ice cream and as he tasted it he realized it wasn't too good of an ice cream. But he played it off as if it were delicious even though he knew some of it stayed on his upper lip and chin. Mellie gazed at him, genuinely amused, a used her hand to wipe the rest of it off. Fitz, wanting to look like a good husband as he had been instructed, placed a playful kiss on her lips and could hear the flutter of camera and see the flash of their lights. He also saw out of the corner of his eye, Olivia, standing there arms crossed in front of her, not pleased.

Not pleased at all.

* * *

The knock, when it came, came at two in the morning. She was not disturbed from her sleep as she wasn't sleeping at all. She was too wired, agitated, and perturbed to have a good night's rest. A kiss between a husband and wife shouldn't disturb her as much as it did. Fitz was a married man and he was merely doing what she and Cyrus wanted him to. Be a good husband.

Did why did the thought of the kiss burn in her stomach like acid?

She rose from her bed, her gray silk pajamas against her skin, and walked to the door as the knock sounded again. She looked through her peep hole and gave a harsh breathe.

Speak of the devil and he comes every time.

Olivia opened the door to face Fitz, his smile mischievous, as he held up two white plastic spoons and a carton of Rocky Road ice cream.

"You shouldn't be here."

"And yet you opened the door." Fitz walked passed her and set the items he brought on the hotel desk. Olivia shook her head and closed the door, irritated that he would come here. That he would come here while she was in this state of sexual frustration with him.

"Where is Mellie?"

"Mellie went back home to the ranch because she couldn't stand the sight of me." Fitz said as he laid his long body on her bed, crossing his legs as he did so. He was wearing his customary Navy shirt and a pair of simple blue jeans. He had never looked so sexy in to her, especially with that playful glint in his eyes. And it made her more furious with him, if that was possible.

"You shouldn't be here. Get up!"

She tried to grab him but he grabbed her instead and that special type of electricity flowed through them with a current that took both of their breaths away. She fell onto him and he nipped at her lips.

"Do you know how much I went through to get Rocky Road in this town? I thought security was going to throttle me. Imagine a presidential candidate in a 7eleven and that is the chaos that ensued. The least you can do, Liv, is eat it with me."

He flipped them to where she was below him and plundered her lips with his own. Her hands found their way to his broad shoulders and then to his curly hair at the nape of his neck. Fitz groaned and then pulled away.

"Take off your clothes."

He slid off the side of the bed, watching her every moment as she did as he commanded. She felt lost and found at the same time as she removed her silk top and then her bottoms and threw them to the side of the bed.

"Naked?" Fitz questioned as he removed his own shirt. "Naughty girl."

Olivia held her breath as he reached for the carton of Rocky Road.

"Now let's see how much you like this flavor." Fitz said, smiling so wide his teeth showed.

* * *

"Fitz, it's cold."

"Shhh…it'll get warmer. I promise."

He enjoyed her squirming as the chocolate dripped onto her stomach from his spoon. It was uncommon to see Olivia unnerved and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. He lowered his mouth and let his tongue slowly lick up every speck of it from her abs and then circled his tongue around her belly button.

"Fitz…" Olivia's eyes were lidded with desire. Good.

"I know you were upset with me." Fitz confessed as he dipped his spoon into the melting ice cream and then held it above Olivia's breasts to watch the cream drip onto her chest. Olivia mewled, her fingers digging into the sheets.

He took his time, his mouth sucking between her breasts, his tongue flicking up the ice cream with fervor. His erection strained against his jeans but he would ignore it. This was about her tonight. He felt her nipple pebble in his mouth and he moved his tongue slowly, enjoying the soft movements she made in reply to his menstruations. Fitz then sat up and carefully placed the carton of ice cream and the spoon on the floor.

"Fitz…we…"

"Shhhh…we need this. I've been going crazy. You've been going crazy. And when I saw how…the way you looked at me today made me feel like scum."

"You shouldn't feel like scum for kissing your wife."

"I wanted to be kissing you." Fitz confessed as he got on top of her. "I wanted to be kissing your lips."

He lowered himself and Olivia let out her own tongue in response, licking away the chocolate that was on his chin and lips.

"Shit, Liv." was his only response.

* * *

"Fuck, Fitz!"

His tongue was all that was good in life. All that was right with the world. It felt like he had been eating her for hours. Her legs were wrapped around his shoulders as he took his time, enjoying her essence, loving the feel of her wetness in his mouth. He would peer at her, the glow of the television creating a silhouette of his features: the regal nose, the strong jaw, the greyish blue eyes, and Olivia knew she would never love another man like she loved him in this moment.

And she knew it was love. Over the past few weeks that feeling they had shared with each other in that hallway had only increased. It wasn't just sexual frustration. She missed him when he wasn't around. Even his when he was irritated with her she found parts of it charming. If he were to put down her criteria for the perfect man, he would fit each one of them. Except for being married.

"Don't pull away." Fitz whispered against her sex. "Don't overthink this."

He slowly dragged his tongue against her slit and she felt herself explode. Fitz stilled, merely watching her completion, his hand moving up and down her thigh, soothing her through her orgasm. He then slowly raised himself up and kissed her gently.

"Don't ever think that anything that happens with my wife means anything. You are everything. I don't know why…or even how. But you fill me up. You…are like the sunshine. Don't ever doubt that what you feel is mutual. Okay?"

She nodded her head and Fitz kissed her slowly. He then rose, his erection evident, and Olivia became confused.

"Fitz, aren't you..?"

He shook his head as he put on his Navy t-shirt. He then came to the head of the bed and kissed her sweetly again. "Tonight was for you."

She didn't know why but she like the way he said that. She gave a small smile. Fitz smiled back and then looked down at the ice cream that was now totally melted in the carton.

"I have to say Rocky Road is seriously becoming my favorite."


	4. Loving on the Edge of an Abyss

"Where is Olivia?" Fitz looked over the newest numbers for South Carolina in frustration. He couldn't lose South Carolina or he was done as a candidate. The story of Mellie's supposed affair was owning the news cycle and taking up all the oxygen from the campaign. He doubted Mellie actually did it though he admitted to Olivia that he didn't care whether it was true or not. What he did care about was that he kids were protected from this rumor mongering and whether they could find a way to bring focus back to the issues. Back to the things that mattered. And now Olivia was missing and he was getting more and more impatient.

"She went out." Cyrus said as he waved to a staffer to bring in the new reports.

"Out?" Fitz dropped the poll results on his desk, folding his arms over his chest. "What is so damn important that she would be, as you say, out?"

Cyrus gave a shrug. "That's what she told me. I didn't ask too many questions."

"Evan!"

The small intern stopped in his tracks and then came closer. "Yes, Governor."

"Did Ms. Pope tell you where she was going this evening?"

"No, sir. But I think it was a date."

Fitz felt his entire body freeze. He schooled his features. "A date?"

"Yeah. She told me she would be back late when she was on the phone. Sounded like a man on the other end. Seemed like she was flirting with him."

It took everything in Fitz's power not to sweep all the items off his desk and destroy his campaign office in a rage.

* * *

"You have to admit, a Langston/Grant ticket would be magic."

Olivia took a small sip of her martini and began to look for the bartender to pay for her tab. She has stayed to long listening to Billy Chambers, campaign manager for the Sally Langston campaign, blathering about how their campaign was hopeless now. She knew he was the one who had Mellie followed and leaked the affair to the press. But he had given her the information she wanted and now it was time to go. His flirtations were grating on her nerves.

"I like the sound of that the other way."

Billy gave her a crooked grin. "You aren't going to win South Carolina. Not with this hanging over your head. Those are good bible believing people. They aren't exactly for the whole adultery thing."

Olivia lost focused for a moment and took another sip of her martini. She thought of them. Of her complicated relationship with Fitz. It was true. More true than she wanted it to be. They had to stop what they were doing. They were being reckless. The hotel rooms, the side rooms, one very hot moment in a campaign truck. They couldn't risk it anymore. Billy even though he believed he was talking about Mellie was right and it had to stop.

"Now, what about us?"

Olivia let out a small laugh. "There is no us."

A small commotion went through the restaurant and then cheers which got both Billy and Olivia's attention. The proprietor of the restaurant came from behind the bar and rushed to the front of the door. Then she heard the whispers and the excitement. The felt a hot surge of heat hit her chest from both anger and passion.

"It's Governor Grant!" A costumer yelled as Fitz walked in with a huge grin on his face. Billy gave her a curious look and then a smirk.

"He's a man of the people, your candidate." Billy took her hand and gave it a kiss just as Fitz was making his rounds around the restaurant but Olivia could see that Fitz saw the action and how his smile tensed.

"Think about what I said." Billy said as he exited the restaurant. She glared at Fitz as he came to her, his gaze smoldering, his eyes a piercing grey.

"Come with me." Fitz said quietly, his security flanking him as he began to walk. He whispered something to the owner as they started to walk back to the small offices in the back of the restaurant and the owner nodded his head and opened a door. Both Olivia and Fitz entered the room and Fitz slowly closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What do you think you are doing?" Olivia harshly whispered. Fitz stayed silent and merely approached her, his arm snaking around her and pulling her close to him.

"Fitz…"

"I'm trying to figure out why my communications director is on a date with my campaign rival's campaign manager. I'm trying to figure out why she didn't tell me this detail when she was underneath me last night. I'm trying my best to remain calm right now because there is a whole lot wrong and I don't want to fuck you right here in this office but my patience is running really thin."

"You're disgusting." She pushed him away but could feel her own arousal make its way to the forefront. He pulled her back against him and nuzzled under her ear.

"I'm trying to understand."

"Is this what this is about? You want to piss on your tree? I'm not your property!"

"Who said you were my property? Where is this coming from? I'm trying to figure out why the woman I can't get out of my mind, the woman whose smile brightens my day, the woman who doesn't know how much I care about her, is dating someone else. I think I have that right to know that."

"You are married. You have a wife…"

Fitz let her go in a fit of frustration. "Not this shit again."

"It's not shit. It's the reality of the situation, Fitz! You are married and running for President of the United States. You are supposed to be above this. You were above this before I came along."

"Jesus, Liv."

"You see how just the rumor of Mellie having an affair is destroying your campaign? Triple that and that is our situation. You think your base would accept you having an affair with a campaign aide? A black campaign aide…"

"Don't you dare!" Fitz growled. "Don't you dare…"

"Dare what? Say the truth? Some things haven't changed, Fitz. You might want to live in a colorblind world but I…"

"I don't live in a colorblind world. I know! I'm not stupid. I know what they will think. I know how they will feel. I know that you are black, thank you very much!"

"I just want you to stop being a child about this. You can't always get what you want…"

Fitz shook his head and brought her closer to him. "You think this is easy to me? Do you think this is something that I wanted?"

Olivia felt stung by his words but he continued.

"I think about you every day. Every single day. I can't stop thinking about you. I've prided myself on being a man who didn't do that. Who didn't stray even when things between me and Mellie were hard. My father was a man who did that. Who does that. You know how hard it was for me to get past that legacy of not being my father? Not pissing everything away over an affair? Of getting past the late night jokes of Governor Grant with his dick out for the world to see? Of seeing the women paraded on talk shows knowing that my father slept with all of them? That type of humiliation? I know what this can do! I've lived it! So you don't have to lecture me on the dangers of sleeping with a woman not my wife! I've lived it my entire life."

"Then why…?"

Fitz gave out a sardonic laugh and held her tighter to him. "Because you are my hope. The moment…the second you walked in that door it was like breathing again. It was like my whole life I was waiting for you. You aren't an affair. You aren't some woman I'm sleeping with. You are everything. Do you understand? You are everything. You are my breath, Livvie."

He kissed her lips and she could feel his breath on her skin. His chest rose with her and both were in silence , their heads resting together, their hearts beating in unison.

"I love you. I don't know why and it all sound crazy but I love you, Olivia. This is just a campaign. I can lose it but I can't lose you. I can't lose you."

* * *

"Fitz…"

"Shhh…"

He kissed her slowly on the bed, his tongue tracing her lips. They had made it back to the hotel in silence, trying to keep their distance until they reached his hotel room. One inside they removed their clothing quickly and stumbled onto the bed, arms, legs, and limbs tangled together. Olivia was overwhelmed by this, overwhelmed by him, unable to know where he began and she ended.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." Fitz whispered on her lips with each kiss. He was hard above her and with one quick movement he was inside.

The pace was leisurely and slow. Both took their time in exploring one another, his confession of love blanketing them in an assurance that wasn't there before. She kissed whatever her mouth could reach and he did the same as the bed rocked with a slow and steady beat .

She put her hands on his cheeks as she came like rolling thunder. He continued on, wanting to savor the moment, make it last and then he exploded over her and Olivia felt as if her world had clicked into place.

She watched him as he slid off her and to the side, gathering her to him and kissing the back of her neck. She rubbed his forearms and felt his chest rise and fall against her back. The silence was peaceful and she wanted this to last forever. Wanted him forever.

"I love you, Livvie. " He whispered as he wandered off to sleep.

She hoped it would be enough.


End file.
